


CoD: Nowhere Land

by Kirimizi



Category: Black Ops - Fandom, Call of Duty, black ops zombies, nazi zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is their cause anything worthy to them? Or is it just a one way trip to nowhere land?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoD: Nowhere Land

It was typical. All of them fighting alongside one another. The importance of teamwork coming down to a life or death matter.  
It's simple, really.  
They look out for each other.  
It's almost instinct at this point.

Things started to get out of hand though. And more of the living dead showed up than normal.  
Without a second thought, the doctor split up from the group to reload the rifle in his hand, maybe even escape the hoards for the time being. 

That was the unfortunate thought process of Doctor Edward Richtofen.

In his case however, things were about to be just as misfortunate on his side of things.  
As the halls of Der Reise grew smaller and much more narrow, he found himself in an awkward corridor filled with broken glass and windows everywhere.  
Without any warning, an odd zombie had found its way behind the wary doctor and attempted to attack him from behind. They knew the living dead could be sneaky, but this was something entirely new to him. Their rate of intelligence (or obedience) increased far more than it should have.  
And that was it. Because he strayed away, the zombies were gonna eat him.  
Somehow, he knew it would all end this way.  
He couldn't really pinpoint it, but he knew two things as fact; his demise would be as idiotic of a mistake as he could make and he would be the one to screw himself over.  
After all, that was the only thing his brain could think of at the moment.

Face to face he came with the undead and the fear that crossed his face was unlike any expression the doctor had ever allowed to take over him whole.  
His sudden vulnerability would be the reason for his death.

Bang bang.

The sound echoed in the tiny hallway chambers. The doctor watched the demon fall before him, the mangled head roll away from the sudden dismemberment of the zombies body.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Ah, Tank Dempsey. Marine, father, teammate, and quite often a nuisance. Not that it crossed Richtofen's thoughts. He did just save his life. Dempsey approached the shaken doctor and shook his head.  
"What made you think that running away from us was a good idea?"  
Richtofen looked down at his gun, absolutely speechless. Dempsey sighed.  
"This sort of shit is what happens when we don't stick together, ya know."  
Richtofen finished off reloading the remainder of the bullets into his rifle.

"Are you two alright?" A questionable Russian voice sounded from the other end of the hall. It was none other than Nikolai Belinski; teammate, alcoholic, friend, and local bear eater. But in all seriousness, he didn't know whether or not to tail Tank on his less than spontaneous rescue mission to the doc. 

"Yeah, I found him in one piece." Tank replied, watching the doctor try his very best to hide his trembling features from his teammate.  
"That's good, now can we screw? This place is too..."  
"Ominous." Takeo finished as he moved next to his comrade. The man was nothing more than loyal, helpful when the time arises, and stubborn every other second.

An loud screech filled the corridor, maybe even the building, and caught the attention of the four crewmates. The screech finished off quietly sounding like a child's screams.

The doctor suddenly dropped his rifle from his hands and his expression turned from whatever comfort he had to a compromise of his worst fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea hanging around where I was interested in writing their different opinions on things during the time of the doctors secrecy. Also, cause why not?


End file.
